


Fire Tornado

by dorkyduckling



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bumbleby and Renora Endgame, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, semi happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: Yang and Nora were like a forest fire and a tornado, and together they were a tornado on fire. There wasn't a better way to describe their relationship. It was brief, intense, and ultimately left destruction in its wake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at RWBY. I'm still new but I've been told this is pretty IC so there's that. I told @subvato on tumblr I would write her angsty Pink Lemonade so I did. Warning, they don't stay together in the end. Sorry friends! Thanks to @kilkennyrocks for being my beta.

[Yang and Nora were like a forest fire and a tornado, and together they were a tornado on fire. There wasn't a better way to describe their relationship. It was brief, intense, and ultimately left destruction in its wake. Such a relationship was destined to burn itself out eventually. Having two people like Yang and Nora in a relationship wasn't meant to last. Everyone knew that. Yang and Nora needed someone to ground them and neither of them could do it. As a couple they lacked impulse control. 

 

Yang and Nora's relationship was also messy. 

 

When the two had first gotten together everyone had expressed their concern. Anyone who knew the two knew that such destructive personalities being together was a really bad idea. There'd even been a rule for a while that the two weren't allowed to be alone together. When they started dating the rule had to be thrown out the window. Their friends smartly stepped away to witness the fire tornado. While they worried all the could do was let it run its course.]

 

_ "Yang, you coming?" Nora had her hip cocked, hand on her hip. She stood waiting in the doorway of Team RWBY's dorm. Weiss was working on homework and Ruby sat on the edge of her bunk reading a comic. Blake was sitting on her own bunk reading while Yang swung her legs from above. Everyone looked up at Nora's comment and Yang's face lit up.  _

 

_ "Nora! Took ya long enough." Yang hopped down from her bed. "Don't wait up guys!" She called out as her and Nora left, Yang wrapping an arm around Nora's waist. _

 

_ "They've only been dating a week and I'm already scared." Ruby admitted. Weiss hummed her agreement and Blake shook her head in disapproval. Nora and Yang sauntered down the hallway ready to make the night theirs.  _

 

_ "So what did you have in mind, babe?" Yang asked. She'd pulled Nora closer to her side and Nora had leaned into her arm while skipping along.  _

 

_ "Just sneaking off campus and lighting up the town with my girlfriend." Nora grinned wildly before leaning up to kiss Yang, nipping at her lip. Yang chuckled into the kiss.  _

 

_ "Someone's feeling feisty." Yang pinned Nora roughly to the nearest wall.  _

 

_ "Just having fun." Nora laughed in her slightly crazy Nora way. "Don't be so gentle, firecracker. I won't break." _

 

_ "There won't be anything gentle tonight." Yang released Nora and pulled her back into her arm as they continued sauntering down the hall. Vale wouldn't know what hit it.  _

 

[The beginning was a little rough. The two still had to get comfortable like any relationship. Once they hit their stride though, no one knew what hit them.]

 

_ "You having fun, shortstack?" Yang leaned over Nora's shoulder and nipped at her neck. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist tightly. Nora had been dancing in the middle of Junior's when Yang had appeared. She didn't stop her dancing, only pressed into Yang as she did so.  _

 

_ "Always, hotstuff." Nora practically purred. She craned her neck so they could kiss. It was rough and both fought for dominance every time they kissed. Neither wanted to give in even a little.  _

 

_ "Hmm, that's good to hear. Though I think we could make some more fun." Yang grinned into the kiss, spinning Nora around so they were face to face. Nora entangled her hands in Yang's hair and pulled. Yang's fingernails dug into Nora's hips. Teeth nipped at lips and they both could taste blood.  _

 

_ "I like the way you think." Nora hummed. They continued like that for a bit before pulling away. Yang took Nora's hand in hers and winked. Junior's was thrumming with energy and they were in a large throng of people. She pulled Nora along toward the bathroom. Nora was practically skipping along behind her.  _

 

_ "I think the bathroom is looking a little too nice. I say we mess it up a little." Yang pulled Nora to her so she could speak right in her ear.  _

 

_ "You know that'll happen anyway. With the way we have fun, there's bound to be a mess." Nora giggled, kissing Yang firmly. Yang laughed mischievously and they disappeared into the bathroom.  _

 

_ By the time they left, the bathroom was destroyed and the girls looked like they'd just had the roughest sex of their lives. _

 

_ For them, it was just the usual.  _

 

[When things were good, they were really good. No one doubted they loved each other. Despite how intense and volatile their relationship was, Yang and Nora were still girlfriends for a reason. They cared deeply for one another. ]

 

_ "Yang?" _

 

_ "Yes, Nora?" _

 

_ The couple were cuddled in the library. They'd found a secluded corner for some quiet time together. Nora was in Yang's lap, Yang's arms over her shoulders and Nora leaning back into her stomach. Nora's hands were wrapped around Yang's which were clasped across Nora's chest.  _

 

_ "You promise you won't leave me, right?" Nora asked timidly. Yang hadn't heard Nora this vulnerable before. The question struck a chord with her.  _

 

_ "Course not, you're my tiny lightning bolt. My own personal thunderstorm. What would I do without you?" Yang paused a moment before continuing on quieter. "You won't leave me either, right?" _

 

_ "'Course not! Why would I leave the light of my life?" Nora giggled, turning her head to nuzzle into Yang's arms. Yang buried her face in Nora's hair and breathed in. Her eyes fluttered closed. She couldn't be happier.  _

 

_ "I love you, Nora Valkyrie." _

 

_ "I love you too, Yang Xiao Long." _

 

_ They just stayed there for a while.  _

 

[The two complimented each other in a way no one else could. They were mischievous people who liked to have fun. With other people around them their destructive tendencies were curbed. With just each other there was no one to tell them no.]

 

_ Nora and Yang were strolling through Vale one night, hand in hand. They'd snuck off campus yet again. It had come to be a weekly occurrence for the couple.  _

 

_ "We don't play nearly enough pranks!" Nora announced unhappily.  _

 

_ "No, I guess we don't." Yang agreed. She'd always loved pranks and Nora was already her partner in crime.  _

 

_ "We should get some stuff while we're out and surprise our teams. We can prank them!" Nora suggested excitedly. She was bouncing on her heels.  _

 

_ "I knew I loved you for a reason!" Yang punched her fist into the air. "I guess great minds really do think alike."  _

 

_ "This is going to be so much fun!" Nora was smiling almost maniacally and Yang couldn't help but feed off her energy. She was smiling rather evilly herself.  _

 

[Their teams didn't seem to think so highly of their pranks. At first the pranks were rather harmless but eventually they got more creative. It was hilarious to see their friends' faces after the two had pranked them. Their teams didn't think it was nearly so funny.]

 

_ Teams RWBY and JNPR were gathered in Team RWBY's room, sitting in various places. Nora and Yang were cuddled on Yang’s bunk and they were the only two who didn't look serious.  _

 

_ "This has got to stop you two." Weiss spoke first since no one else would.  _

 

_ "I don't know what you're talking about. Nora and I are just having a little fun." Yang laughed, kissing Nora. Nora giggled in agreement.  _

 

_ "The pranks weren't so bad in the beginning but they've gotten out of hand." Blake said, her eyes narrowed. Yang seemed to tense a little at Blake's accusation but Nora squeezing her hand relaxed her.  _

 

_ "I peed my pants yesterday because you guys put Saran Wrap on the toilet!" Jaune cried out indignantly. Pyrrha placed a comforting hand on Jaune's shoulder.  _

 

_ "Don't be such party poopers! Our pranks are hilarious." Nora chirped.  _

 

_ "Maybe for you two." Ruby muttered quietly, head bowed and pouting.  _

 

_ "I agree with Blake, this is getting out of hand." Ren said in his usual quiet way. It was Nora's turn to tense. Yang tightened her grip around her girlfriend.  _

 

_ "Water over the door is one thing but red punch is not funny. My combat skirt was stained beyond recognition." Weiss snapped.  _

 

_ "You set our alarm to go off late and Jaune, Ren, and I were late for class." Pyrrha added. She actually seemed rather hurt. Yang sat up and Nora came with her. Nora crossed her arms and her smile had fallen to a look of annoyance. Yang also looked angry. _

 

_ "You put hot sauce in my water." Blake had noticed both girls were getting agitated. So much for an easy intervention.  _

 

_ "And hair dye in my shampoo." Ren sighed heavily.  _

 

_ "You also ripped my hood when you pinned it to my bed and that's not funny." Ruby looked near tears at the thought of her hood getting ripped.  _

 

_ "Those are just the tip of the iceberg too!" Weiss huffed.  _

 

_ "It's all harmless. You guys are overreacting." Nora shook her head and giggled. "You're being silly." _

 

_ "We just think you two could stand to lay off a little." Blake tried to diffuse the situation. Ren nodded in agreement.   _

 

_ "I don't appreciate being ganged up on. We're just having fun. Too bad you guys wouldn't know what that was." Yang snapped.  _

 

_ "I knew this relationship was a bad idea." Weiss said and the entire room stopped. It was the thought on most everyone's mind. Yang and Nora both tensed, Yang's eyes turning red.  _

 

_ "Fuck you, Weiss. You're just pissed you can't get in my sister's pants." Yang's fists clenched and Nora wrapped her arms around Yang's arm.  _

 

_ "Yang!" Blake scolded. Yang jumped off her bunk and helped Nora down. Everything had gotten quiet. Weiss was looking at the floor rather red faced and Ruby had looked to Weiss in wide eyed shock. _

 

_ "We don't need any of you. C'mon Nora. It's nice to see how supportive our teammates really are." Yang growled out and stomped out the door.  _

 

_ "Do you all really feel that way about our relationship?" Nora asked quietly. No one said anything and that was answer enough. Nora quickly hurried after her girlfriend. She caught up and took Yang's hand.  _

 

_ "I love you, my big protective sun dragon." Nora murmured, leaning into Yang's side and putting her head in the crook of Yang's neck. _

 

_ "I love you too, sparky." Yang murmured back and pressed a kiss to Nora's head.  _

 

[Yang and Nora ignored their teammates' opinions. They didn't care about what they had to say about their own relationship. Yang and Nora were the only people who had a say in Yang and Nora's relationship. They continued on, fire tornado creating its path.  They were bound to get in trouble with the way they worked. In fact, they got in trouble a lot.]

 

_ Their shenanigans got them in plenty of trouble.   _

 

_ "Well, what do you ladies have to say for yourselves?" Ozpin sat on one side of the table, Yang and Nora on the other. Neither looked even the slightest ashamed. They were in the room Ozpin often used to talk to students.  _

 

_ "Oh Professor Ozpin, we were just having a little fun." Nora giggled. She looked like a mess but her girlfriend sitting next to her wasn't much better. Yang was leaning back and grinning at Ozpin smugly, feet kicked up onto the table. Hickies mottled their necks and the exposed skin above Yang's shirt.  _

 

_ "Destruction of of public property is your idea of fun?" Ozpin looked like he was genuinely upset with them. Neither girl was used to him actually getting upset with students. It was Glynda you had to be careful with.  _

 

_ "A little overdramatic in my opinion." Yang shrugged.  _

 

_ "This is the fifth time this month, ladies. You will have detention for this. If this keeps up though I will be forced to take more drastic action. I'd hate for Mr. Lie Ren and Miss. Belladonna to no longer have partners." Ozpin warned. Nora's breath hitched and Yang shot up, grabbing her girlfriend's hand. _

 

_ "Don't worry, Nora." Yang assured her before leaning forward to glare at Ozpin. Her eyes had turned red. "We don't need this stupid school. Nora has me now and I'm not going anywhere. We're done here, c'mon Nora." She stood up and motioned for Nora to follow her, still gripping her hand. Nora stood up and they started towards the door.  _

 

_ "Bye Professor!" Nora chirped. Yang glared back at him and then spoke loud enough for Ozpin to hear.  _

 

_ "I guess next time we just won't get caught." Yang winked at Ozpin and Nora smirked evilly. They walked out the door and Ozpin had to take a deep breath.  _

 

[All good things must come to an end. See the worst part about Yang and Nora's relationship was their lingering feelings for other people. They loved each other but that didn't get rid of their other feelings. Unfortunately as things dissolved it fed into their recklessness. 

 

Near the end was when things got really messy. Everything started falling apart at once. ]

 

_ "What the hell is wrong with you, Nora!" Yang screamed, fire flitting off her hair. She slammed her fist into the face of a Beowolf and sent it flying. Nora rolled her eyes as she slammed her hammer into another Beowolf.  _

 

_ "Don't be such a baby. You're fine. You're the one that needs to watch out." Nora yelled back. Electricity crackled in the air. Grimm were coming by the droves. _

 

_ "That Ursa almost ripped out my throat because you can't watch where you're swinging that hammer." Yang punched an Ursa that had decided it wanted to take her on. Her eyes were bright red and she was pissed.  _

 

_ "You punched a Boarbatusk right into me!" Nora snapped, swinging Magnhild right into the face of a Beowolf. Grimm were being attracted by Nora and Yang's negative emotions and it was only making the situation worse.  _

 

_ "Admit it, you're still pissed about earlier." Yang growled. Then suddenly the Ursa she was fighting caught her with its claws and sent her flying into a tree with a hard thump.  _

 

_ "Me? Pissed? Never." Nora replied. She was still grinning and it was maddening. She swung her hammer again and missed, only for her to have to dodge Boarbatusk tusks. She grunted as she hopped away. Sweat had started appearing on her forehead.  _

 

_ "I told you I'm not interested in Blake!" Yang pulled herself from the tree. She ducked quickly to miss a Beowolf's claws. She slammed her fist into its body with a scream of rage.  _

 

_ "Lying doesn't suit you, babe." Nora teased. Her smile faltered as an Ursa managed to clip her side. Blood immediately appeared and she hissed at the pain.  _

 

_ "You're one to talk, Valkyrie! If you stared at Ren's ass any harder your eyes would fall out." Yang huffed, breathing heavily. This fight was going nowhere fast and they were quickly becoming outnumbered. It'd been stupid to leave their teams for a make out session. Especially when they were having problems. _

 

_ "Someone's jealous!" Nora sang. The Ursa swung again and she dodged it so she could bring her hammer down on it. The Boarbatusk took that moment to charge at her and Nora barely managed to get out of the way in time. Yang watched in fear only to have long claws rake across her back, sending her to her knees. An Ursa had come up behind her.  _

 

_ "I love you, of course I'm jealous of Ren you idiot." Yang's voice cracked at the pain. The Ursa brought its claws down towards her again. Yang rolled to the side and fired a bullet right into its mouth. Her back tinged as she landed on her wounds. Nora wasn't sure what to say and didn't have the chance to anyway. There were three different Grimm closing in on her.  _

 

_ Thankfully their teams had finally managed to find them and had come to their rescue.  _

 

[The arguing only continued and got worse instead of getting better.]

 

_ "Shut up! I said shut up, Nora!" Yang's fist connected with the wall. They were in Team JNPR's dorm and none of the team was there. It was just Yang and Nora. Nora was crying for the first time Yang had ever seen. Yang herself was looking quite teary eyed.  _

 

_ "I'm not stupid, Yang. I know how you look at her." Nora yelled back.  _

 

_ "What did you not get about shut up?! I don't look at her in any way." Yang turned to just glare at her girlfriend. "We went over this!" _

 

_ "And we talked about you lying, Yang!" Nora clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyelashes. "Hi Blakey, whatcha reading? Oh you're sooooo perfect and pretty." She was mocking Yang and Yang was getting angrier.  _

 

_ "Oh look at me, I'm Nora. Renny, is my best friend in the entire world. I'm going to stare at his ass because that's totally platonic." Yang mocked back, hands clenched at her sides.  _

 

_ "Oh Blake, I'm so in love with you my girlfriend doesn't matter!" Nora screamed.  _

 

_ "Oh Ren, I'm so in love with you MY girlfriend doesn't matter!" Yang screamed back.  _

 

_ "Um guys?" Jaune's voice caught their attention. They whirled to look at the now open door. The remainder of teams RWBY and JNPR stood there in shock. Ren's face was noticeably not as stoic as it usually was with slightly widened eyes and Blake was wide eyed, mouth open slightly.  _

 

_ "I'll see you later, Nora." Yang muttered and then practically ran out the door, pushing through the crowd as she left. Everyone just watched her leave. Nora wiped quickly at her eyes and smiled brightly at everyone.  _

 

_ "You guys are back early! Did training go well?" Nora chirped, her bright smile easily wiping any emotion from the previous exchange from her face.  _

 

_ "It was awesome. You should have seen Pyrrha! Her and Weiss-" Ruby immediately started regaling Nora with their sparring match. She was oblivious to the mood of those around her. Nora just listened excitedly and ignored any concerned looks that were thrown her way.  _

 

[Blake and Ren had become friends since their partners had entered a relationship. They knew their partners well. They also knew how a relationship between them was going to be. They were reckless people and their relationship was a combination of all their qualities, good and bad. 

 

Blake and Ren talked extensively about their partners and their relationship. They talked about other things as well, but predominantly they worried about their partners.

 

After the argument in the dorm they'd witnessed the two decided it was time to speak up. Neither girl was willing to acknowledge what had been overheard by both teams. They just continued on their spiral. Everyone else was just letting the two destroy everything in their path, including themselves. Blake and Ren were not about to let them do that. The relationship was getting more unsteady as time passed and Ren and Blake needed to be there to catch them.]

 

_ "Nora." Ren acknowledged Nora as she skipped into the dorm.  _

 

_ "Ren!" Nora grinned, skipping over to her bed and collapsed backward onto it. She turned her head so she could smile at him.  _

 

_ "I am surprised you aren't with Yang." Ren commented cautiously. Nora's entire face scrunched up and she shrugged.  _

 

_ "We're not talking today. We do that sometimes now. I don't mind." Nora explained just as chipper as ever.  _

 

_ "Oh, and why is that?" Ren asked, eyebrow raised. Nora simply shrugged again. _

 

_ "We fought last night." Nora pursed her lips.  _

 

_ "Were you fighting about Blake and I again?" Ren asked, being a little more confrontational than he might usually be. Someone had to talk to Nora about it and it certainly wouldn't be the other two members of Team JNPR. _

 

_ "Maybe." Nora looked away from Ren to look up at the ceiling. She blew out a puff of air.  _

 

_ "You and I both know this isn't healthy, Nora." Ren said. He didn't like to see how this was affecting the sunny ginger. She was his best friend and he loved her. This didn't come from jealousy that Yang had gotten Nora first either. He was genuinely concerned.  _

 

_ "Pssh, healthy is gross! Like the pond scum you try to feed people." Nora sputtered. Ren raised his eyebrows at such a Nora justification. "Why do you care?" It was so quiet he almost didn't hear it.  _

 

_ "I care about you, Nora." Ren frowned.  _

 

_ "Aww, Renny. Are you jealous?" Nora teased, but it was half hearted and her laughter was almost bitter.  _

 

_ "I just want you happy, Nora." Ren sighed. Nora sat up and looked at him, eyes locking.  _

 

_ "I am. I was at least. I thought it would just be fun, that I'd get over you and it'd be a lot of fun. Yang and I are just so much alike it made sense." Nora looked down at the ground. "I didn't expect to love her so fucking much. More than pancakes."  _

 

_ "That's a lot." Ren nodded, hoping she'd continue. Nora stood up and looked out the door towards the RWBY dorm.  _

 

_ "I just didn't expect to still love you too." Nora sighed and then walked out, leaving Ren alone in the room once again. He hated seeing her so sad. Nora was such an upbeat person even if it was sometimes an act. He wanted to hit himself for not telling her his feelings before. Maybe then she wouldn't be hurting.  _

 

_ - _

_ "Hey, Yang. I wasn't expecting you so soon." Blake looked up from the book she was reading.  _

 

_ "Not happy to see me, Blakey?” Yang teased, flopping onto the end of Blake's bed.  _

 

_ "I just thought you'd be sucking face with Nora." Blake raised an eyebrow. She was purposely baiting her partner. Yang made a face and leaned back, shrugging casually.  _

 

_ "Not in the mood." Yang said as her explanation. Blake didn't believe her for a moment. She'd heard them arguing the night before in the hall and they hadn't talked to each other all day.  _

 

_ "You sure she's okay with you seeing me instead?" Blake pushed a little more. Yang's easy expression faltered. She got up from Blake's bed and got onto her own.  _

 

_ "Why wouldn't she be? You're my partner." Yang said tersely. Blake sighed quietly to herself and put her book down.  _

 

_ "Yang if you want to talk..." Blake trailed off. She got up so she could look at Yang who was just sitting on the edge of her bed,  _

 

_ "There's nothing to talk about." Yang snapped. Blake shot her a look which only served to make Yang cross her arms in annoyance.  _

 

_ "There's a lot to talk about, Yang. Like how you and Nora are doing." Blake looked at Yang expectantly.  _

 

_ "Jealous?" Yang snorted.  _

 

_ "Yang." Blake frowned, rolling her eyes. Yang chuckled but it didn't sound like her. It sounded tired instead.  _

 

_ "Nora and I are fine. We just hit a rough patch." Yang huffed. She wasn't looking at Blake. In fact she was doing everything in her power not to look at Blake, especially not in the eye.  _

 

_ "This isn't healthy, Yang." Blake pointed out. Yang snorted again.  _

 

_ "I'm not exactly the definition of healthy, Blakey." Yang reminded her.  _

 

_ "Still."  _

 

_ "I love Nora. I love her a fuck ton, okay? Things are just hard in a way they weren't before. I told her I wouldn't leave her but she said the same thing. Neither of us are doing a good job of keeping our promises." Yang huffed angrily, slamming her fist into her bed. Her eyes were watery as they focused on the ground. "Because I love you and that's not fair to her." _

 

_ "Yang I-" _

 

_ "Can you just leave me alone, please?" Yang leaned back to lay on her bed. Blake sighed but honored her wish. Blake was jealous of Yang and Nora, because Nora got what Blake had wanted for a while. That didn't mean she wanted Yang to hurt or have to go through pain. She wished she had realized her feelings for Yang before Yang got a girlfriend. Maybe it would have saved her partner some pain.  _

 

[Then it ended.]

 

_ The weather was dreary the day they finally ended things. They both knew it was coming. The inevitable was racing towards them and neither of them could stop it. Things were going to end. Yang and Nora would stop being Yang and Nora the couple and return to regular Yang and regular Nora.  _

 

_ Both teams had ventured into Vale. Things were still rather tense after Blake and Ren calling out the girlfriends. Yang and Nora weren't even holding hands. They were still walking together but were doing so rather quietly. The rest of their respective teams were chatting ahead of them. Weiss and Ruby were at the very front, hand in hand. Ren walked behind them, and Pyrrha and Jaune behind him. Blake with her book walked at the end but in front of Yang and Nora. They were hung back in the very back of the group and were walking slower than the rest.  _

 

_ The thing about the way it ended was unlike how it had started out, with intensity and in a way fitting of Nora and Yang, it did not end that way.  _

 

_ They both stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. The group continued on as they looked at each other. Neither spoke. Yang brushed Nora's hair out of her face. Nora leaned up and kissed her. They kissed before they reluctantly parted, foreheads pressed together.  _

 

_ "I love you." _

 

_ "I love you."  _

 

_ They parted and shared one last glance before catching up with the group. Nora pushed into the middle to walk in step with Ren, immediately grabbing his arm and chattering on about how excited she was for the arcade. Yang walked up and slung an arm around Blake's neck so she could tease Blake about bringing her book.  _

 

[Then again, just because things had ended didn't mean their story was over.]

 

_ "Hey Nora." Yang smiled awkwardly. She was waiting outside the classroom for Blake, and Nora had stopped most likely to wait for Ren.  _

 

_ "Hi Yang!" Nora smiled brightly. They kind of just looked at each other for a few moments without saying anything. Neither was going to break first. They both were still hurting after the way things had ended.  _

 

_ "I miss you." They both spoke at the same time and both looked startled, locking eyes. Yang rubbed awkwardly at her neck, looking off away from Nora. Nora kicked at the ground and looked down at her shoes.  _

 

_ "Ready, Yang?" Blake finally appeared in the doorway, not really noticing Nora.  _

 

_ "Yeah! Let's get going. Still have to finish that book you've been reading to me." Yang plastered on her smile and took her girlfriend's hand. Blake noticed Nora and smiled at her. Then the two girlfriends started down the hallway. Ren appeared right after and Nora ambushed him with a tackle hug. He chuckled before they went walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.  _

 

_ Yang spared a glance back at Nora who had leaned into Ren, head tucked in the crook of his neck like it belonged there. She turned back to talk to Blake and pressed a kiss to her head. Blake smiled up at Yang warmly. Maybe her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest. Maybe it felt like she'd lost half of her. She blinked back tears quickly. Maybe it felt like she'd lost everything. But she was with Blake now and she had no doubt Blake could put her back together.  _

 

_ Nora glanced back to Yang and her heart jumped into her throat. The two girls' hands were intertwined and she caught Yang dropping a kiss on Blake's head. Her arm around Ren's tightened just a little. He looked down at her lovingly and she smiled back at him. She was not going to cry. Maybe it felt like her heart had been torn apart. Maybe it felt like she'd lost half of her. Maybe it felt like she'd lost everything. But she had Ren now and he always knew how to make everything better.  _

 

_ That didn't stop either of them from still missing each other.  _

 

[All things must end and they did. Yang got with Blake and Nora got with Ren. However, just because it was always destined to end didn't mean it hurt any less when it did. 

 

Or that it meant they would ever stop loving each other. ]

 


End file.
